


Not enough rat

by niconicoNecromancer



Series: I’m calling this rat prom [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Next time I’ll add more rat, Rat prom au, This is short maybe I should make it looooonger next time too, but he’s not a rat this time, ignis and cor play with a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconicoNecromancer/pseuds/niconicoNecromancer
Summary: Ignis gets reprimanded for being too frazzled lately. And why does he smell like he has a dog?? Ignis doesn’t have animals





	Not enough rat

If you had asked Cor “the immortal” Leonis how he ended up at a dog park with Ignis Scientia when neither in fact owned a pet of any kind, he couldn’t even give you a face that told you he knew any reason. 

It started when Nyx showed up late and Luche reprimanded him yet again that he didn’t even have his uniform right and he constantly smelled like dog. Had any other member said it so rudely as Luche, Nyx would’ve snapped right back. The next part is where things got a little mixed up. Ignis was late for an inventory check also smelling of dog with slight grass stains hidden by his sleeves being rolled up. Odd. Now, The Marshall wasn’t in charge of who the men he trained messed with, but ignis was an odd choice when Nyx always talked about his torch for Luche anyway. 

Ignis was the one who brought it up, looking guilty as he stood before the Marshall in a silent pause while he finished the inventory check reports for whatever ignis missed. 

“Ulric found me at the dog park, sir. We just ended up— just blowing a lot of energy with this dog and..” he trailed off, staring right back at the Marshall who looked like he didn’t care about any excuses. Especially ones as lame as a dog park. 

“Scientia, I don’t care if you’re sleeping with Ulric inside or outsid-“

“I beg your pardon, sir, but Ulric is not at all my tastes nor is he interested in me” he cut off, quickly. Not the quickly that meant he was denying it but the offended quickly. That in and of itself is strange but not unprecedented considering how...brash Ulric is compared to the easily ruffled court feathers of ignis. 

“So...you got a dog?” He asked, still suspicious but more accepting this time. 

“He isn’t my own. But he just keeps coming up to me and...his eyes just— I can never say no to them” he sighed, shoulders slumping as he felt bad about playing with some dog. Like a scolded child. That’s a weird train of thought for how old he isn’t. He isn’t Clarus, for Pete’s sake. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind taking me to see this dog that has captivated the usually workaholic Ignis Scientia, correct?” 

———————

It wasn’t a problem. It truly wasn’t. So, ignis has no clue why he felt like he shouldn’t share this energetic dog with anyone. As he walked with the Marshall in tow not too far behind, ignis felt his chest constrict a little. It was the eyes, he swore. The violet-blue of the canine’s eyes that seemed to match if not emulate the rat companion he had been drawn to whenever he cooked for Noctis after prompto was said to be over. Maybe it was prompto’s rat? He hadn’t the faintest idea. 

A loud bark from down the park alerted him. Two barks, just like the rat’s soft squeeks. It was almost as if they knew each other and talked about how to talk with him? That would highly improbable for even two people of similar qualities to do that let alone animals of different species. But, low and behold, a large dog comes clumsily running up to the bespectacled man before seeming to regret that when Cor stops beside him. The canine sits and shuts his maw as if to not pant too loudly. Even a dog knows to respect the Marshal. 

A soft chuckle beside him has him turning perplexed. The immortal, laughing because a dog stopped its clumsy run to yield to the man? “This clumsy beast has you wrapped around its paw? His tail is wagging while he waits for permission to approach, Scientia.” He laughed a little more openly before clearing his throat and kneeling to see what the dog can even do. Long runs? Long catches, short catches, tricks, shake, speak, sit, roll over, this stray dog could do it all. Even brand new commands Cor jokingly explains! Before they knew, they had spent almost the entire afternoon playing with this dog. It seems Ignis wasn’t the only person captivated by him. With a small smirk, cor turned to ignis a final time “Maybe I should get him to run after new recruits. Teach those kids some fear with a loyal dog” he hopefully joked before leaving the accented man alone to pet the tired out dog. 

“I doubt the man was joking. You should run before he actually comes back to bring you back and torment the new recruits and even the old ones.” He says, standing and shaking dirt from his clothes. He had to prepare his highness for the next meeting. “I...I suppose I shall see you another time?” He told the dog who barked happily before leaving. Animals had never been something he enjoyed. He guessed there was a first for everything. Maybe Noctis wouldn’t mind playing with the canine outside as well?

—————————

Prompto returned home more tired out than ever. The Marshall sure did know a few ways to keep even a dog on edge and how to tired them out. But it was a good day. Maybe he should go out more and play with Iggy and the Marshall more...but he didn’t have the time when he had to study and keep up with his jobs! 

The blonde man locks his front door before crawling into bed and curling up once he was smaller. Being in this form helped him sleep easier than any other. His ears twitches at ear noise and his tail would curl around his slender furry form easily. The rat form was too small to sleep comfortable and the dog form felt too warm and heavy sometimes. This form. This form was nice. Maybe next time he’ll explore some alleys with his agile movements before heading to noct’s. He could find an interesting photography opportunity that way! But that was a thought for tomorrow. His eyes shut easily and he gave a soft rumble from inside before drifting off to sleep for the night.


End file.
